The Challenge of Life or Death
by Gothic Glamour
Summary: Yami is a cold blooded 400 yearold bloodthirsty werewolf. His heart blackened. But now, he finds this new chosen one to be far more difficult to kill. He finds himself protecting Yugi unwillingly. Slowly, he starts to grow an infatuation for the mortal.
1. Prologue

The Challenge of Life or Death

by GothicGlamour

**Warning:**_ This fic contains yaoi, vampires, werewolves, blood, gore (And probably lemons in the future) and all things Godly. If you feel uncomfortable or easily offended in any way reading this story, please DO NOT READ!_

**Summary: Yami is a cold-blooded 400-year-old bloodthirsty werewolf that must feast on the flesh of chosen ones every red moon. A chosen one's flesh has the ability to make a werewolf become stronger, which he needs to survive. But now, he finds this new chosen one to be far more difficult to get under his jaws. Slowly, he starts to grow an infatuation for the mortal. Yami thought it would be easy to stand the little one's blows of passion. Can he bring himself to eat the chosen one's flesh before the rise of the red moon is over? Obviously he's never received a kiss from Yugi Motou. _Please do not alter, steal, plagerize this story in any way. You will be reported!!!!!!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Yugioh! That belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Anyway, I hope you readers will enjoy this story!**

**--------**

Prologue

_Even a man who's pure in heart _

_And says his prayers at night,_

_May become a wolf when the wolf bane blooms_

_And the moon is full and bright _

_The Werewolf _

**-**

1705, London, England

It was midnight in the foggy, quiet town of London. The town was secluded, because of the horror of death. Only but a few people dared to venture out into the town at night but only for important matters like medicine and food. The citizens of the town didn't even feel safe in their own homes for they hanged amulets and charms over their doors to keep the unseen evil away from their homes. The streets was littered with puddles of water and lit with the soft glow of the lanterns. Not a soul was heard under the blood red moon which light was blocked by the overlapping clouds of the night in the eerie fog. Some have lost faith in the existence of God for some believed that not even God could save them from this detriment of evil.

The only figure who dared walk the forsaken streets at night with no fear was a young man. The fire of the lanterns suddenly went out in a puff of smoke in his presence, many dogs whimpered in fear as if it sensed the evil aura around his body, but this did not bother him. He could hear every sound around him, other than the clicking sound that his boots made as they hit the wet cobblestone. Other than that, it was completely silent. He walked through a dark alley and stopped as if he could sense the presence and smell of a human being.

He listened as a girl jumped down from a nearby building, landing firmly on the wet ground behind him. "Don't you dare take one more step, monster!" The girl cried out as she held her gun firmly.

The young man just stood there, unfazed by the threat. He slowly turned around and the girl began to panic, seeing the red glow of the boy's eyes. She looked up into the sky as the clouds and fog parted to reveal the red moon. Her hands holding the weapon began to tremble. "Oh, no…" she whispered to herself, as if she knew what was coming.

The girl glared and cocked the handle, ready to shoot, but he just looked her in the eyes, no fear present in his own. He was calm, but too calm for her. She started to feel uneasy and fidgeted nervously, her finger lightly pulling on the trigger. The young man smirked a little, showing his canine fangs. He knew his power possessed her, taking control of her mind. She could feel the aura of death surrounding her. The boy sniffed the scent of the girl in the damp air. This wasn't just any human…

"I know you fully intend on killing me…but will you really risk being killed by a beast devouring your soul, young lady?" The young man quietly said to her. "I can see that fear blocks your judgment."

"Yes, I will. I won't let fear stop me from doing this. I may be a chosen one, but I can kill you before you can get to me!" She shouted nervously.

"So be it." He growled as a low roar escaped his mouth. He ripped his shirt off and threw himself to the ground on all fours. Long, thin black fur covered his body, the sound of bones cracking and replacing like a jigsaw puzzle filled the air. The muscles of his thighs and arms began to bulged and firm. His fingers grew into long razor claws, his face was forming into a large wolf-like snout with long drooling fangs in its jaws and his ears became long and pointy and a long bushy tail behind him. The sound of the werewolf snarling filled the quiet air.

"Dear God…" The girl whispered as she stared with utter terror into the red glowing eyes of the werewolf before her as it slowly walked out of the shadows, it now being 6 feet tall on its hind legs. She was so stiff and afraid that she was hesitant to pull the trigger.

As the beast approached her and roared in the silent of the night, the girl finally gathers her courage to fire the gun. Swiftly, the werewolf quickly dodged the silver bullets that were fired. It grabbed her wrist with its crushing grip, viciously snarled in her face and throws her against the brick wall. The gun hit the ground with a loud metallic 'clank'. It was too far for her to reach. "Damn it…" She whispered.

She felt a dark shadow hovering over her. She looked up to see the demonic wolf, savoring the scent of fear and anxiety coming off of this girl. She screamed and quickly grabbed a large silver cross from her coat and recited a payer to herself with the sound of apprehension in her voice. "Wretched servant of Satan. I will be protected in the hands God! Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil! You are nothing but a damned soul and will burn in the flames of hell!" She held out the silver cross to stop the beast from approaching her.

It only snatched the cross from out her hand, dropped it to the wet ground and destroyed it with one stomp of its clawed foot. It shattered like it was nothing but twigs. She was very surprised to see that this did not work. She now had nothing else to protect herself with. The werewolf snarled as it leaped into the air and pounced on top of the girl. She screamed in agony as it dug its razor claws into her chest. The wolf held her still to keep her from struggling, trying to make this painful as possible. Its jaws gripped deeply into the flesh of her neck. Finally, as she started to grow more and more lethargic and limp, he dropped the lifeless body onto the ground and focused eating the flesh of the chosen one before him.

He momentarily stopped when it sniffed the air with blood dripping from its jaws. It noticed the light of fire at the end of the alley. He glanced at his victim. Her death cry must have brought attention to a group of the towns' people. Without a moment of hesitation, it leaped into the air before the light could reveal him from the darkness.

"I heard the scream over here!" One of the men shouted. He walked deeper into the alley, using his torch to light the way. "Oh, my God…" he whispered when he noticed the girl's gutted, half eaten body in a puddle of blood. He scared the rats away that were all ready eating her carcass.

"Elizabeth!" A man shouted from behind and kneeled before her body. "Elizabeth…" He sobbed and softly rubbed her cold, pale face.

"You knew her well, John?"

He answered back with his voice breaking. "She was my wife! What kind of monster would do something so vile to take her away from me like this!"

"It must have been some rabid dog. She shouldn't have wondered these forsaken streets at night. Lots of evil in these walls…this red moon is only half of Satan's will. We must leave now before we become victims as well. Elizabeth was not the only one whose soul was taken from us…we must leave before we lose our own and-" The officer was silenced by the sound of approaching footsteps from the shadows in front of him.

"Who goes there?"

A young man walked towards the towns' people. His hair was maroon colored with thunderbolt-like blonde spikes. His body was slim and lithe. He also had the most captivating eyes; they were large and hypnotic, shockingly powerful yet, undeniably seductive. They were a deep crimson, glowing like the blood red moon. Some of the women and girls in the crowd were entranced by his aura. He glanced at the carcass on the floor and smirked as if it was funny.

"It's sad to see such a beautiful girl being taken by the hands of evil…but I'm sure it was inevitable. She couldn't hide from what was yet to come." The young man quietly said with his smirk.

"What did you say?" shouted John.

"She made a foolish mistake. A mistake that cost her to die in a agonizing death." He quietly said and walked through the parting crowd, afraid to be near his presence. The officer's guard dog starting viciously barking and snarling at him, trying to break free from the binding leash held by his master.

"Ace, what's wrong? Calm down! Heel!"

"One more thing you need to know…her screaming before she went…was music to my hears." He chuckled as he wiped the blood off his chin with his index finger. As he walked down the dark, silent streets, a cold aura surrounded the towns' people and they all got a sickly feeling in their heart and souls. They now knew there was something wrong with that boy, something very malevolent. But no one dared stop him as the moon above began to return to its rightful color.

Yami's POV

The cause of my present predicament is not one for the unconvinced. For 100 years I've been feasting on the flesh of chosen ones as a werewolf, with a name to fit my heart and soul. Yami. Darkness. For that is what I am. That is who I am. Born as darkness with the blood and soul as a werewolf.

No mortal is known of my existence, only those who I have killed. It's suspicious for a person to still be around after 100 years and still look like a teen. Though I find myself walk along the mortals, it doesn't change the way I feel about them. They're disgusting creatures, only good for eating. I hate the unpleasant smell of humans, except when fear exiles from their bodies. Fear makes the flesh taste better. I sneered at the thought.

I doubt the existence of God, whose being was constantly plagued into my head since birth. When I hear my victims pray for their lives to God, I only laugh. How can you pray to what is not there? The so-called influence of this 'god' cannot harm me for my soul is influenced by the perception of Satan.

For me, death is not an option. Only for my victims.

**To Be Continued… **

**I hope you all enjoyed the prologue of my new story! Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you all!**


	2. Servant of Satan:01

The Challenge of Life or Death

by GothicGlamour

**Warning:**_ This fic contains yaoi, vampires, werewolves, blood, gore (And probably lemons in the future) and all things Godly. If you feel uncomfortable or easily offended in any way reading this story, please DO NOT READ! Please do not alter, steal or plagerize this story in any way! You will be reported!!!!!!_

_-_-

Servant of Satan: 01

1605, Transylvania, Romania

The darkness of the night had swept in with the damp fog in the quiet village of Transylvania. The new moon shone its light over the village, but could not pierce through the eerie fog. It was a quiet little village. The sound of horses pulling carriages was constantly heard, villagers walked through the soggy ground to get were they needed to go and random children were called by their mothers to come inside. The villagers lived a strict and somber way of life, and had a tendency for interfering in others' affairs to guard against immorality. The people of the village were faced with persecution by the superstitions or even being accused of serving the sin acts of Satan and confronted by paranoia from each other. The person that was accused was faced with telling the truth and in the process being shunned by their peers or denies it and be sentenced to death.

In one household, happiness was soon replaced by the shadow of anxiety and unease. The sound of crying filled the quiet home. In a small upper bedroom, Christopher Lavitius kneels in prayer at the bed of his newborn son, who lies on the bed covered in a blanket. The dark bedroom was softly lit with the glow of candles on the nightstand and lanterns from the walls. Christopher is a man in his middle twenties with shoulder length maroon colored hair, which was braided at the end and bangs on the sides of his face. His eyes were a dark crimson. He continued to pray quietly to himself near his crying son.

"Christopher…" A soft voice moaned behind him. Catherine, Christopher's wife, limps into the room. She is a strikingly beautiful woman, but her face is pale and flushed. She had long raven-black hair and amazing sapphire eyes as bright as the stars.

"Catherine!" Christopher said with the sound of concern in his voice. He quickly rose to his feet and caught his wife before she fell. "O-our son…" She whispered.

"My love, you should be in bed resting."

"I-I wanted to see my son…" She quietly moaned to her husband. "I-Is he…well?"

Christopher lightly kissed her forehead and caressed her moist hand. "I'm not certain…for that is not our decision right now."

Jezebel, the family's servant and a trusted friend of the Lavitius family, walks into the bedroom. She brings with her the village doctor. "The doctor is here to see you, sir."

"Well?" Christopher said, glaring into the doctor's nervous eyes.

"I can find no cure for your son's ailment. Being born under a New Moon has cursed his soul already. The darkness of evil is now consuming his heart as we speak. There is nothing I can do. I don't even believe that the light of good could save your son."

"What?" Christopher gasped. He looked at his crying son on the bed. His eyes filled with content and the love of his newborn baby. "Are…are you sure there is nothing you can do?"

"We can't lose our son…our only child." Catherine moaned.

"Nothing. The only way we can save his soul…is to destroy him. Return him to the hand of God. It's the only way." The doctor suggested.

Christopher's eyes were now filled with alarm. He felt appalled by the doctor's words and to even speak them made his eyes fill with rage. He stood and grabbed the doctor's shirt. "How dare you! I will bring no harm to my son! And neither will you! To destroy a child that was brought into this world is disturbing enough! You're nothing but a weak minded fool!" He pushed the doctor against the wall.

The doctor groaned. "B-but…if the villagers find out, its death for you, Catherine and your son! He's now been born into a servant of Satan! How do you know that he won't kill his own mother and father? Why sacrifice yourself for a child who is oblivious to the surroundings around him?"

Catherine walked over to her child and cradled him close. The baby instantly stopped crying in his mother's loving arms. "Because we love him! No one is going to find out. We'll keep his abnormality secretive. No one will know. I will protect him with my life. I'd rather give up my life to save his." She began to cry as she gently ran her fingers through her sleeping son's soft maroon hair and his little golden bangs. She softly kisses his forehead and the baby coos. "I…don't care if my son will someday become some demonic dog. He is still our flesh and blood! He is more precious than the air itself!"

"What say you, doctor? Promise not to speak a word about this to anyone? I'm putting my trust in your hands." Christopher said.

The doctor sighed. "I understand. No one will know about it. I swear."

Catherine smiled. "Thank you."

The doctor nodded his head. "I sure hope you two know what you're doing." He exited the room. Christopher sat on the bed next to his wife and hugged her lovingly. He wiped the tears from her eyes. "Everything is going to be fine."

Catherine smiled warmly at her husband's words. "I know, Christopher…"

"I can't believe I have a son…I'm a father." He smiled as he lightly touched the baby's cheek with his index finger. The baby slowly opened his eyes to reveal his bright crimson eyes like his father's. Christopher grinned as the baby grabbed his finger with his tiny hand. At that moment, his heart filled with a warm feeling. A feeling that felt fantastic but was hard to describe. He never wanted this feeling to end.

"He's handsome, just like his father." Catherine said as she continued to smile at her child and then to her husband. They both kiss.

"I swear on my heart and soul to always protect you and my son…Yami." He whispered. The baby cooed and giggled.

**To Be Continued…**

**Sorry that this chapter was so short. I usually type longer than this. I think the other chapter will be more about Yami's life to explain it all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone! Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you! See ya at the next chapter!**


	3. Darkness Revealed:02

The Challenge of Life or Death

by GothicGlamour

**Warning:**_ This fic contains yaoi, vampires, werewolves, blood, gore (And probably lemons in the future) and all things Godly. If you feel uncomfortable or easily offended in any way reading this story, please DO NOT READ! Please do not alter, steal or plagerize this story in any way!! You will be reported!_

_---_

Darkness Revealed: 02

Many things about my situation frightened my mother and father. Though my parent's kept my abnormality secretive, the people of my time had certain superstitions that often lead them to believe one to be cursed by the New Moon. Even though I showed no symptoms yet, my mother and father took precautions, easy enough for them to hide. When I was born my canines were showed through my gums. My mother was lucky enough to have concealed them stealthy. They also made sure that I wasn't exposed to silver. Everyday I would attend church under my mother's request. I would pour the holy water onto my hand at the entrance of the church and wondering why it burned so much. My father and mother would beg me to take the water blessing calmly and to try to ignore the burning pain. And so I did without question and tried to hold back the tears from the excruciating burns. I would see my mother and father pray every night under the crucifix that hanged on the wall. For years my parents have done this and I never knew why.

As I grew older, my attitude started to change. I was beginning to feel chest pains every night the moon was full. Men, women and children were found slaughtered in their own homes and outside the village the next morning. Livestock was found half eaten and butchered. Some believed it was something unholy, while others said it was just a rabid wolf. My parent's once found me in my bed wearing a bloody shirt. All these things seemed to have frightened my father and mother more and more as I grew. But no matter what seemed to have happened to me, they always whispered in my ear that they will always love me and I cherished them back. But over the years, my curiosity grew more and more about what was happening to me and why. At the age of 15, I gathered enough courage to ask why. They had simply shaken the fact aside or just change the subject, saying it was nothing. Eventually, I stopped asking.

But I soon learned that the world around me wasn't what it seemed when I was 18. The church discovered how my skin reacted on contact with holy water. They immediately banished me from the church, doing so in front of the whole village. I walked home and told my mother and father what happened. The next morning, my parent's came to the door and found me yet again with a bloody shirt on. My mother whispered to quickly come inside and I did so. Somehow, the villagers found out about me coming home with a bloody shirt. The villagers grew angry and began to form a mob. Soon, I could see the lit torches and shouts ran in the air, suggestions of burning me at the stake grew louder, until finally my mother screamed at me to run while my father grabbed a pitchfork, ready to fight. I bid without question. Before I could run out the door, the mob burst into the house and one of the men grabbed me. "Let go of my son! Unhand him now!" I could hear my mother screaming my name as they dragged me away outside.

"Mother!" I screamed with tears in my eyes as one of the men violently pushed me onto the muddy ground. "Stop it! Leave me alone!" But they did not listen. They only listened to the shouts that chanted, "Destroy the monster!" I couldn't see my mother or my father through the murderous mob. I could only hear them scream as the glass of the windows shattered and the house engulfed in flames. "Mother! Father!" I yelled through the shouting crowd, but they did not answer. I could hear one of the men shouting, "Kill the ones who tried to conceal the slave of Satan!" I knew that could only mean my parents.

I groaned as one of the men roughly tied my wrists together with a piece of rope. "Up on your feet, demon!" He yelled as he kicked into my side. I screamed and coughed up blood, but they did not care. One of them forced me to stand by grabbing my hair and dragged me into the center of the village with the mob following close behind.

The agonizing drag took me into another angry mob gathering around the gallows. "No! Please, let me go!" I cried. Someone kicked into my back and I fall onto the stairs of the gallows. Someone dragged me up the stairs onto the stand and I weakly stood face-to-face with the angry mob in front of me. More of them chanting, "Kill the beast!" or "Destroy him!" Even the people I thought were my friends were chanting the same words with hate in their eyes and tears in my own as I listened to the insults. What have I done to deserve this? The executioner roughly ties the noose around my neck with no hint of remorse. The crowd grew in silence as the judge spoke.

"Yami, son of Christopher Lavitius…for the horrible crime of murdering innocent men, women and children and for being under the influence of Satan, you are hereby sentenced to death. How do you plea?"

I was silent, trying to gather my thoughts. "Well? How do you plea?" the judge shouted for my answer. I slowly raised my head to face the judge in the crowd. "I…have done nothing! I have only done right not wrong! I did not murder those people…I cannot take a life. Now, please…let me go so that I may see my mother and father…"

"Then how do you explain coming home every morning with blood on thou shirt?" The judge asked, pointing to my bloody shirt, which was mostly covered in mud.

I was silent. I did not want to answer, but the executioner punched me in the back. I moaned. "I…I don't even know. I wake up every morning with blood on my shirt. I have no explanation."

"See!" One of the women cried out from the crowd. "Tis the work of the devil!"

"I am not working for the devil! I serve only for the good of God! I am not evil!" I cried out.

"Your skin burns on contact with holy water! That's enough proof of your blackened soul!" The priest yelled to me. Jezebel, my family's trusted friend, came out of the crowd. "Jezebel! Help me! Please! Tell them I'm not a monster!" I pleaded to her. She only glared at me like the crowd and pointed her finger. "He was born on a New Moon! I was there! His soul was tainted since birth! Tainted by the hand of Satan!" She yelled. Everyone gasped and shouted even more insults.

"Jezebel…why?" I whispered. My family's so-called trusted friend…was now my family's traitor. She broke my trust, my mother and father's trust. How could people be so cruel? My heart grew heavy with sadness and anger. They forced me out of home, abused me, broke the trust of another and _I'm_ the one who's a monster?!

"The devil is surely that of a werewolf!" One man screamed. "Hang him!"

"With all the evidence against you, I know sentence you to death and may God have mercy on your soul. Be eternally damned in the flames of hell!" The judge yelled and the crowd cheered and chanted, "Die! Die! Die!" I only bowed my head and cried. What have I done wrong? Why isn't God here to save me from detriment? All these years have I believed in God and prayed every morning and night and yet…not even he has shown mercy and love to me! I'm beginning to doubt the existence of God, whose being was constantly brainwashed into my head! Have I been praying to what is not there? And these people care nothing for me! I raise my head to the hateful crowd and such tears of rage greatly filled my eyes.

"Satan rules my blackened heart for God has no place in my soul! Damn the crucifix! What does it symbolize! Pallid incompetence hanging on a tree! For I stand forth to challenge the wisdom of the world to interrogate the 'laws' of man and of 'God'! Evil will always control the hearts of humanity, just like it controls mine! Death is upon you all for that is the punishment for your faith in this 'god'!" I shouted in anger and despair as a roar escaped my mouth and bared my long canine fangs. The chanting immediately stopped when they saw the bright glow of my crimson eyes.

"He is a demon!" Someone screamed from the crowd. Everyone got a terrible feeling as the clouds parted to reveal the bright silver moon. Thunder began to roar into the sky and lightning crashed. The crowd grew nervous and frightened at the sudden change of weather and my appearance.

I began to moan, my heart beating faster than it was before. And I started to feel faint. "What's...happening to me?" I said to myself. I screamed as the pain in my body began to increase. I glanced up into the sky to see the clouds parting to reveal a silver full moon. "Was this what they meant?" I thought to myself. My eyes turned black to red again. I yelled as my body began the painful transformation. The crowd began to feel unease, frightened by my anguished screams. I fall to my knees and broke through the rope that tied my wrists together. I tore off my shirt in a frenzy to see my rib cage cracking and changing position. One man dared to stop me, but I growled and grabbed him by the neck with my crushing grip, easily breaking it. I screamed as the pain increased and soon became unbearable.

I roared and my heartbeat quickens. The pain was like my body was being torn apart and I threw myself to the ground on all fours. Long, thin black fur covered my body; the sound of my bones cracking filled the air. The muscles of my thighs and arms began to bulged and firm. My fingers grew into long razor claws, my face was forming into a large wolf-like snout with long drooling fangs in its jaws and my ears became long and pointy and a long bushy tail behind me. I howled into the cold night and the crowd screamed, for I was no longer a young man, but a murderous beast out for revenge.

"Tis the slave of Satan!" One man screamed.

I tore off the noose that was around my neck and chased down the running crowd trying to escape. One by one, I slaughtered them all like livestock. I tore my fangs into their necks, gutted their bodies with my claws and crushed their heads with my grip. Men, women, children, it didn't matter. As long as they were human, they were dead to me. And they deserved it! They deserved every ounce of pain they put me through! I even killed the people I thought were my friends, even those who dared to fight back. Their screams as they died echoed in my ears and how I loved it. I loved how the sound of flesh as it rips open and the blood on my jaws. It was pleasurable.

I glared at the butchered bodies around me. Blood was littered all over the ground and houses. As I continued to look, I noticed that someone was missing. I sniffed the air in order to find the scent of my prey that tried to escape. I snarled and glared over at a nearby house. Jezebel.

I could hear her scream as I crashed through the window. Tears streamed down her eyes as I had her backed up against the wall frightened by my fearsome appearance. I angrily growled and pushed the table that was in my way to get to her. "Yami…please! Don't kill me!" Jezebel begged. "I'm your friend, remember?! I didn't mean to break your family's trust! The judge threatened my life if I didn't speak a word! Please, have mercy!"

Mercy? _Mercy?!_ I roared in her face. Was I shown an ounce of mercy when I was dragged away from my mother and father?! I snarled in her face to let her know I was pissed. I could hear her anguish screams as I sank my fangs into her flesh. I made sure she felt the pain that I felt in my heart. I dug my claws into her chest and at the same time, I ripped the flesh from her neck with my teeth. I watched as her lifeless body dropped onto the blood soaked floor.

I walked outside and looked at the graveyard that was once my home. No life in sight. I noticed the burned house that I once lived in. I hoped that I could find any life from my parents. As I walked inside, seeing everything that was destroyed by the fire. My nose twitched at the strong smell of smoke and soot. I stopped when I heard something under my foot crack and as I glanced down, I saw the charred corpses of my mother and father. I began to cry as I let out a loud howl of despair. They did not die from treason; they died trying to protect me. I now truly believed that there was no God, for why would he take away the only two people that cherished me since birth.

That was when I learned that the world was a cruel place and that God was no exception. I also learned that humans are not to be trusted, but better off dead. Are we not all but predatory animals by instinct? If humans ceased altogether from preying upon each other, could they continue to exist? Of course not, because I am now alone and all will tremble when they look into the raging eyes of my fallen heart.

**To Be Continued…**

**Poor Yami. All the pain he went through…I was on fire when I typed this one:( Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and I want to thank the reviewers! Thank you! See ya at the next chapter!**


	4. Hello:03

The Challenge of Life or Death

by GothicGlamour

**Warning:**_ This fic contains yaoi, vampires, werewolves, blood, gore (And probably lemons in the future) and all things Godly. If you feel uncomfortable or easily offended in any way reading this story, please DO NOT READ! Please do not alter, steal or plagerize this story in any way. You will be reported!_

_---_

Hello: 03

(Present Day) Domino, Japan 11:45 pm

75-year-old Sugoroku Motou was working late tonight in the science lab. He just got back from an archeological dig in Transylvania after getting a call from one of his partners discovering a lost underground temple. Of course he didn't want to pass up this latest discovery. Even though he was working hard, he couldn't help but wonder about his grandson alone at home. But soon his concern subsided a little after he remembered that Jonouchi, one of his grandson best friends, would probably over the house for a visit. Sugoroku shuddered. The last time he was over, one of his priceless relics was almost destroyed by Jou getting carried away playing football in the living room. That boy was wild like a 6-year-old having a sugar rush.

Sugoroku drew his attention from writing notes in his journal to the artifact he found in the temple across from him. The artifact was in a protective covering to keep it from dissolving. He made sure to put on rubber gloves so he wouldn't damage the frail artifact. He studied the piece carefully with a magnifier. "These inscriptions…are in the form of some unknown region…no language I've known." Sugoroku said to himself as he scratched his chin. "This relic must date back more than a thousand years." He studied closely at the insignia that was carved at the bottom of the relic. "Wait…where have I seen this before?"

He walked over to the bookshelves lined up against the wall in the lab. Carefully, he ran his finger against the edge of the books to search for the one he was looking for. Sugoroku took the book he needed from the shelf and sat down at the worktable after putting on his glasses. After doing some searching that seemed endless through the thick book, he found the insignia he was looking for. It was an exact match to the one of the relic.

He began to read the passage from the book. _"Made from the fires of hell, blood of Lucifer himself used to form the red jewel and power to bring forth the wrath of Armageddon lies in the hands of whoever breaks the seal. All souls will be lost in the eternal darkness of the moon and evil will pierce through the gates of Heaven and only will the Apocalypse come forth and destroy mankind."_ Sugoroku carefully looked at the insignia in the book and on the relic.

"The end of the world…what kind of evil have I uncovered?" He whispered. He then heard echoing footsteps approach in the quiet, secluded lab. He raised his head from the book to see a shadowed figure standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Sugoroku Motou I presume?" The shadowed figured quietly said in the open doorway.

"Yes…? How may I help you?" Sugoroku asked has he quickly closed the book as the figure walked inside. As the shadows parted from the figure, he glanced at the young man that looked shockingly like his grandson. "Yugi…?"

"Not quite." Yami smirked at the elderly man.

"I-I'm sorry…you look…a lot like my grandson." Sugoroku says slowly, staring at the young man. "Do you need something, son?"

Yami gave Sugoroku a chilling glare. "You have something that I want, old man."

Sugoroku stared into the chilling red eyes, making him feel unease. "W-whatever you want, I'm sure you won't find it here."

Yami came up to his desk and glanced down to see the relic with the insignia and his research papers. He smirked. "I beg to differ. Now…where is it?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Sugoroku said has he secretly reached under the table. "Who are you?"

"I do not need to justify myself to a dead man." Yami sneered. His eyes scanned his movement; he could see Sugoroku's hand reaching under the table.

"Be gone from here!" Sugoroku shouted as he held out a small silver cross. Yami only chuckled. He grabbed the silver cross and didn't cry out in pain as it began to burn the flesh in the palm of his hand.

"Was this your pathetic attempt to stop me?" Yami laughed as he dropped the cross to the floor. Instantly, the 3rd degree burns began to heal itself until the tissues of his skin formed the dermis layer of the skin like it was never harmed. "So…you must know about me?"

"I know what you are. No human could possibly know what I have just discovered. Only evil seek its power."

"Then you must know that I will kill a flimsy human who dares lie to me!" Yami snarled and destroyed the table with one impact of his fist. He grabbed Sugoroku by the neck and pushed him against the thin glass window that was behind him. "We're on the 12th floor…either you can fly or your body is about to be splattered all over the pavement. But…even I have morals. I can't kill a family man…but only if you tell me what I need to know. Deal?"

Sugoroku groaned through the tightening grip around his neck. "If I knew where it was, you're the last person I'd tell…I swear. I don't know where it is. Check the whole lab if you want to, you won't find it here."

Yami was silent for a while. "Very well…human." He loosened the grip around his neck and Sugoroku gasps for air. "I see that coming here was a waste of my time…"

Sugoroku stood and glared at Yami. "Please…just leave this place."

"However…" Yami grinned, baring his fangs. "You didn't hold your end of the bargain…"

Yami grabbed Sugoroku by the collar of his shirt. "So I'm afraid you have to die." He solemnly said and threw him through the thin glass window. Sugoroku screamed as he began to freefall down the tall building and Yami stood there and watched as the old man finally fell onto the pavement with a loud 'THUMP'. He smirked and turned to leave for the door when he noticed a framed picture on the lab table littered with papers. He picked it up and looked at the young boy that Sugoroku mistook him for. He was right. They did almost look exactly alike. This must be that old man's grandson he thought to himself.

Yami destroyed the glass frame and stuffed the picture of the boy in his pocket. "I'll have to meet this…'Yugi' person." He said to himself and walked out of the lab.

-

Yugi Motou bound up from his bed, frightened as a newborn lamb. He looked to see raindrops falling upon his window, making soft 'tap' noises hitting the glass. His amethyst eyes scanned the area of his dark room. The walls were littered with random posters of duel monsters and his favorite rock bands. Across from him was his desk neatly lined with his schoolbooks and random manga. He was sort of a neat freak when it came to his desk. He sighed and ran his hand on his face to wipe the sweat. "It was just a nightmare." Yugi whispered tiredly. He looked at the digital clock on his nightstand next to him, the red lights blinking the time. "Maybe a walk in the park will help me feel better." He carefully moved the chibi Dark Magician printed blanket aside and left the bed. Yugi lightly shivered as his feet touched the cold, white carpet below him.

Yugi rummaged through his drawers in search of his black shirt. Clothes were flying left and right, trying to find it. After digging through all his drawers and searching under his bed, he finally found his black shirt with the words, 'Silver Noise' printed in white cursive. After putting on his blue jeans, his spike bracelets and dog collars, he made his way down the stairs.

"Grandpa?" Yugi called for his guardian through the dark house, but there was no answer. "I guess he's not home yet. He must be working late again." Yugi puts on his shoes at the door, grabs his black jacket and left the house for the park.

Yugi reached the park in a matter of minutes. Going to this big park was an instinct he had long forgotten. Back when he was a child, whenever he was lonely, he would go to the park to dwell on things. There he would be sitting on one of the swings, pondering to himself while looking up into the starry night sky. He thought about the nightmare he had tonight. He didn't know what it meant but he got a terrible feeling about something. Something about his grandpa's well being. It was hard to explain. After moments of walking through the darkness of the park, Yugi started home.

On the way home, Yugi stopped at the red traffic light. He shivered and bundled himself up with his arms as the cold wind of the night blew through his maroon and golden spiked hair. His hand searched through his pocket and pulled out his platinum cell phone. The blue lights on the top flashed 3:28. "Aaah!" Yugi squealed. He forgot about his project! It was due in the morning! Not wanting to wait for the light to turn green, he quickly turned down the street to the nearest shortcut home…a long dark ally.

Yugi walked quickly through the ally, careful of trashcans and boxes blocking his path. He was already nervous coming through this ally, he just wanted to get home and fast. Yugi quietly squealed when he heard a clanking noise behind him, sighing in relief when it was only a stray cat chasing rats through some garbage cans. When he turned to continue down the ally, he saw what seem to be glowing red eyes in the darkness a few yards ahead of him. Yugi stopped dead, his eyes fixed squarely on the bright glowing eyes. Suddenly, the air was filled with a loud echoing chuckle that sounded unearthly and dark. Yugi felt a chill run down his spine. Slowly, the light of the moon began to chase away the shadows, revealing a young man who appeared to be 18, perhaps. He was casually sitting on a trashcan and was wearing a black leather outfit and a dark shirt. His was hair was red, black and had blonde streaks and bangs, almost identical to Yugi's.

Yugi gasped as the figure turned to him, crimson eyes dancing in the moonlight. He smiled wickedly at him, sharp canines taunting Yugi, daring him to run. Yugi was lost in those eyes. Those hard, captivating eyes staring into his soul. They seemed…mysterious yet showed signs of suffering and sadness. Yugi held back a scream as the young man approached him. He flinched as the boy reached him and brought his hand to cup Yugi's face. His lips parted to release a voice that was harsh yet quiet and deep. The word was simple, but frightening.

"Hello."

**To Be Continued…**

**So many of you asked when is Yugi going to meet Yami. Well, the long wait is finally over. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as I did writing it! Please review and give me an opinion. Anyway, thanks for reviewing. I really appreciate it. See ya at the next chapter and I'll try to update soon.**


	5. The Beginning:04

The Challenge of Life or Death

by GothicGlamour

**Warning:**_ This fic contains yaoi, vampires, werewolves, blood, gore (And probably lemons in the future) and all things Godly. If you feel uncomfortable or easily offended in any way reading this story, please DO NOT READ!_

_-----_

The Beginning: 04

I smiled wickedly at the small child who stood below me. His amethyst eyes were wide with awe and shone with wonder. He seemed to doubt and fear me as my crimson eyes began to glow before him. I don't blame him. My eyes were always the first to fear when people looked at me. I must also say that I am slightly drawn to this small child. As I continued to glare, the innocence that glowed around him nearly blinded me and I felt myself recoil from him. This human…there was something about this one that wasn't like the others. I began to ponder on this warm feeling that suddenly engulfed my body, but I quickly pushed it aside, thinking it was nothing. His appearance was also a subject to ponder. As he tilted his head to examine me a ripple of light flew across his face, illuminating the presence of features that seemed to mimic my own. The only difference was the fact that everything about him seemed innocent and harmless.

Suddenly, his eyes turned from wonder to horror as I began to grin, my long canines flashing in the moonlight.

"Who are you?" said his shaky voice.

So…this was the boy?

I continued to grin wickedly as I leaped at the boy and took him by the neck. I brought his face close to mine and grinned, flashing my large canines. The small human felt unease as I leaned in close into his face near his neck and sniffed the air around him. It was faint but I knew this was the smell of a chosen one. I grinned. "A chosen one…" I softly whispered as I felt my animal instinct began to take hold. The small one began to grow more terrified as he heard my unearthly growls.

"Let me go! Please!" the boy asked frightened as he tried to break away from my grip. He gave me a pleading look, begging me to let him go. His petrified amethyst orbs looked into my bright crimson eyes and he nearly screamed. "What are you…?"

I only smirked and threw him against the brick wall as he landed onto a pile of boxes. I walked towards him, ready to change, as the moon above was bright. How I miss tearing into the flesh of humans. It's been a while and I was famished. But as I continued to stare at the unconscious mortal, I noticed a faint red glow coming from under his jacket. As my hand pushed aside the jacket and lifted up his black shirt, the cause of the faint red glow was on his chest. My eyes grew wide with disbelief. "The insignia…?" I gasped and backed away. "But how? A simple child…is what I've been searching for all this time?" True, he was a chosen one but he was also _the key_...

As I continued to stare at the small boy, I realized now that he cannot be harmed for I need him to survive, I need him for my own purpose.

--------

Yugi awoke to the loud sound of his alarm clock. His tired hand reached from under his blanket to shut off the annoying appliance. He tried focusing his weary and blurry eyes on his morning lit room. He yawned and scratched his messy bed head after sitting up in his bed. "Was…I out last night?" Yugi tiredly said to himself. He pondered long and hard if he was really out last night after meeting some strange guy in an alleyway. But seeing he was in his Dark Magician printed pajamas, he was convinced that it was all just a dream. "I guess I was here asleep the whole night." Yugi sighed and left his bed. But as he arose, a stinging pain raced through the back of his head. "Ow…why does my head hurt so much?" He rubbed the back of his head to subdue the stinging pain.

He walked into his spacious bathroom and again the stinging pain began to bother him. After taking off his pajamas, he stepped into hot steamy shower, hoping that will help the pain clear up. Yugi moaned softly as he let the hot water drenched his hair and body, feeling his tense muscles begin to relax and the pain slowly suppressing. After minutes of relaxing, Yugi grabbed his strawberry scented soap and began to wash his hair and body.

After 20 minutes, he stepped out of the shower, began to dry himself off and wrapped a white fluffy towel around his small waist. Yugi stared at his reflection at the very large mirror above the sink. He could tell he is still very tired, but he didn't know why. He was at home all night…wasn't he? And why did his head suddenly hurt? He just sighed and shrugged the subject off and began to blow dry his hair. If he didn't hurry he'll be late for school.

After putting on his school uniform, his dog collar, spike wristbands and chains, Yugi made way through the hallway and down the stairs.

"Grandpa?" Yugi shouted for his guardian through the large house. "Grandpa, are you here?" He asked again as he walked into the roomy kitchen. He noticed breakfast wasn't on the table. There was _always_ breakfast on the table in the morning, unless he still could be late at the office. But then again…he would have called to let him know. Grandpa was constantly worried about him when he would leave on one of his archeological digs. Yugi began to worry. "I hope he's all right." He whispered. He left for the front door and puts on his shoes. He was nearly late he didn't have time for breakfast anyway. After grabbing his backpack, he left out the door and locked it with the spare key.

-------

Yugi sighed as he rounded the corner onto the school campus of Domino High. He noticed that students were still standing around the campus and hallways socializing. "Whew…so I'm not late after all." He sighed as he walked through the front doors of the school. The place was a madhouse. Being short, Yugi stepped carefully around a set of students, sometimes bumping into them, as they stood or walked. After making his way through the suffocating crowd of students, he finally reached his locker. He had barely entered his combination to his locker when someone began frantically shouting Yugi's name behind him, turning to see a random head of messy blonde hair pouncing through the crowds. It was none other than Jounouchi Katsuya.

"Well it looks like Jou made it to school on time for once." Yugi chuckled at the bounding blonde who nearly made a face plant as he tripped over his untied shoelaces.

"Mornin Yug!" Jou said with his trademark grin.

Yugi smiled up to the thin, lanky blonde. "Hey, Jou!"

"What happened to you this mornin? You weren't on the bus." Jou said as he watched Yugi fiddle with his locker combination.

"Yeah. I know. I kinda woke up late and missed the bus." He sighed as he finally got his locker opened. "I really don't why I'm so tired…" Yugi began to gather his needed textbooks for his subjects.

"Hey, your grandpa's back yet? I was thinking I could crash with you after school. I got this new videogame. Its supposed to be kick ass!"

Yugi frowned. He just remembered that his grandfather wasn't home. "No, he's not back yet. He's hasn't called since yesterday morning. I'm beginning to worry, Jou."

"Yug, I'm sure he's just so wrapped up in his work that he forgot to call. Crash at your house this afternoon?"

"Today isn't good for me. How about tomorrow?"

"Sure."

Yugi smiled as he closed his locker and the loud echoing sound of the warning bell rang through the hallways. "C'mon. We're going to be late for first period." Yugi and Jou walked down the scattering hallway of students.

"Did you ever do that project? It's due today."

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Project…? The project! I totally forgot about it!" Yugi turned white and sulked to the floor.

Jou sweat dropped. "But you _never_ forget a homework assignment!" He then chuckled.

-------

The school bus came to a squeaky stop outside Yugi's house. He hopped off and darting across the street to his home. He quietly let himself into the two-level house, taking his shoes off at the door and tossing his backpack on the couch of the living room. "Grandpa? Are you home?" Yugi called yet again for his guardian. There was but silence throughout the dim afternoon lit house. "Grandpa, where are you?" Yugi quietly said to himself as he sat down on the large couch. Now he began to worry even more. If grandpa wasn't home by afternoon without calling then something _must_ be wrong. Yugi reached for the cordless phone to call him from the lab, but something…eerie was heard behind him. He felt that he wasn't alone. Yugi slowly began to panic, taking in short labored breaths. He felt a dark chilling presence gradually approach him from behind the couch.

Yugi noticed the movement of a figure reflecting off of the huge screen television in front of him. He gasped and quickly turned only to be grabbed around the neck by the shadowed intruder.

"Hello." That harsh whispering voice echoed through Yugi's mind. He gasped. That voice…! It's the same from…that night in the alleyway. Yugi was now scared as the voice continues to whisper into his ear, very tauntingly.

"Listen boy…" Yami growled. "You have something that I need right now and only you can help me, so listen very closely." Yami could feel him shaking harshly under his hand. He noticed he was struggling for air and loosened his grip enough that he would live through the evening. "You're going to help me one way or another. You can choose to be cooperative and live or you can choose to fight and die. Either way I'm going to win." He taunted him, knowing that he couldn't harm Yugi.

Yugi gave him a pleading look, begging him to clarify myself.

"Look human, you may have not realized but you are the key I've been searching for." Yami said, trying to be a vague as possible. "To put it plainly, this is a life or death situation for me and you." Yami could see his eyes grow wide and his skin grow pale. "You are a chosen one, destined to be killed by one cursed by the New Moon. A werewolf. I could eat your flesh right now and wouldn't feel a damn ounce of remorse, but…it seems you carry the insignia of the key. You and only you have the power to destroy all life if you are sacrificed by the time of the red moon. If you are destroyed then I have no chance of survival, none of us will. So you see…harming you is out of the question though I am trying my best right not to kill you right now." Yami could see the confusion on his face as clear as his amethyst eyes. But if I am able to protect you before the red moon is over, you'll get to live. So lucky you."

Yami could tell by the look in his eyes that this was far too much for him to take in. He almost pitied him. Almost being the key word. Yami stood there, waiting patiently for his reply.

Yugi felt himself slowly come out of his frightened dazed phase. So here he was with a young man who claimed to be a werewolf in a life death situation involving him to protect him from what? All he could say was, _Hold up. Wait a minute. Let's take it from the top!_

"What are you taking about?" Yugi asked his face full of bewilderment. "Who _are_ you?"

The young man before him sighed. It's bad enough he was talking instead of killing a human but now he has to protect one in order for him to survive! "My name is Yami. Yami Lavitius."

"I still don't understand! Why is that symbol on my chest?!"

Yami growled and rolled his eyes. "Stupid mortal…" He muttered. "I don't know how you got the symbol, but you are obviously chosen to be the key. And it only glows like that when…"

"When what?"

Yami just growled. "Never mind about that. In the meantime, I have to stay here with you!"

Yugi just gapped at him. "You can't stay _home_ with me! How do I know you're not some psycho who runs around killing people?"

Yugi could see him roll the situation over in his head, weighing the possibilities. He almost feared what was to come from the stranger's mouth. When he spoke, Yugi could hear a tint of normality in his voice.

"As for me being a murdering psycho…" he chuckled. He actually _chuckled_. "You'll just have to trust me."

"And if I don't?" Yugi asked, his heart growing slightly more daring with each word he spoke.

"You have no choice now, do you?" Yami glared.

Yugi felt himself recoil from this man. "This way." Yugi led Yami up the stairs, down the hall and into his room.

The room was far different from the rooms Yami had seen before. It was cluttered with soiled clothing and the rug on the floor was tossed aside. The drawer to his bedside table was thrown open, as if he had been looking for something during his previous term in his room. The bed was the only slightly tidy looking thing in the room. It at least resembled its true form. There were also some things in there that I did not recognize. First, there was a large black box attached to his wall. In the middle of the box there was a black glass square. Beneath it were several square buttons looking things. A similar contraption was sitting on his desk, only the box was far thinner and in front of it was a long rectangle filled with buttons that had numbers and letters on it, along with other symbols. I moved to touch the devise on the desk, but he moved to stop me.

"Um, did you want something to wear? If you're going to stay with me you have to wear something else," Yugi said nervously, clearly not wanting him to touch it. Growling, I nodded. Yugi took him by the wrist and dragged him away from the desk to his closet. From the closet he pulled a long black robe.

"You'll have to wear this." Yugi said handing it to him. "I don't have any clothes big enough for you, so I'll have to go shop for some tomorrow."

Yami nodded and slipped the robe over himself. Yugi nodded and gave a forced smile. He than began to pick up the clothes on the floor and push them into a large hamper.

"S-sorry about the mess," Yugi stuttered, "I lost something earlier and was looking for it…" He just trailed off. Yami didn't bother to push him to pick his words back up again.

For the next few minutes Yugi tidied up the room. Well, it was mostly him. Yami didn't care to help. When it was done Yugi sat on the chair at his desk and Yami sat on the bed. He just sat there; staring at his hands while Yami watched him. There were a few minutes of silence before Yami noticed a framed picture of a woman and man smiling with a little boy in their arms. _The boy..._

Yami continued to stare at the picture of the family, reminding him so much of his own all those years ago. His eyes began to soften with sadness; he felt an ache in his heart. Remembering it was just as painful as trying to forget.

"This...your mother and father, mortal?" Yami asked, watching him carefully. He looked up at Yami, nervousness clear on his face.

"Yes..." He said sadly. Yami could tell from the tone in his voice that he was trying to be brave. He sighed.

"You…lost them…didn't you?" Yami whispered as he took the framed picture into his hands. Yugi stared at him in disbelief.

"How did you know?"

Yami just closed his eyes and placed the frame back on the desk, clearly ignoring his question.

"Yami? Did you ever lose your parents?" Yugi asked nervously, seeing his quiet state.

Yami softly hissed at Yugi and gave him a terrifying glare. "That's none of your concern, understand?!"

Yugi shrieked in his seat, flinching at his tone of voice. "I-I'm…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

There were a few minutes of silence from the two, until Yugi finally gathered up the courage to speak to him. "So, what am I going to do with you?" Yugi asked. Yami just shrugged with an attitude problem. _'Thanks.'_ Yugi thought sarcastically. "You'll need to stay here until I get you some clothes, but then I guess you'll have to go to school with me." Yami seemed slightly taken back by this statement. "You have been to school before, right?" Yami nodded, but seemed unsure.

Yugi sighed and stood up. He went to his closet and pulled out a large sleeping bag and a small pillow. He laid them on the floor beside his bed.

"You can sleep here for now, until I find out what else to do with you." Yugi said, indicating to the sleeping bag. Yami nodded and stood from Yugi's bed, but stared at the sleeping bag with an eyebrow raised.

"What is that?" Yami asked, pointing his finger.

Yugi stared at him. "Umm…it's…a sleeping bag. You know…you sleep in it?" Yugi sighed. "Here." He bent down and unzipped about half a foot and pulled the upper half back to reveal the small pocket inside. "You sleep in there, see?"

Yami gave a slow nod and climbed into the sleeping bag. After a few minutes of awkward movements and quiet curses, Yami managed to make it into the bed. Yugi reached over to his nightstand and shuts off the light to his lamp. Instantly the room was veiled in darkness. He collapsed on his bed after a few minutes of change into his nightclothes. As he drifted into sleep, he thought about every word Yami said to him, each as unreasonable as the last. The real question was how does a regular 15-year-old boy become the key to either bring life or death to the world?

**To Be Continued…**

**Phew! I finally got an idea after weeks of thinking endlessly! I hope it was worth the wait. I'm not this proud about this chapter though…Thank you all very much. See ya at the next update!**


	6. News of Heatbreak:05

The Challenge of Life or Death

by GothicGlamour

**Warning:**_ This fic contains yaoi, vampires, werewolves, blood, gore (And probably lemons in the future) and all things Godly. If you feel uncomfortable or easily offended in any way reading this story, please DO NOT READ!_

_--------_

News of Heartbreak: 05

Yugi awoke to the sounds of loud crashes and high tech sounding noises. He shot up in his bed, slightly dazed. What the hell was going on?

It didn't take long for Yugi to realize what the sounds were. Some how, Yami had figured out how to turn on his PS2. Not only had he done that, but also he was now playing Bloody Roar 4 game Yugi had bought a year ago and his current score in Survival Mode was 2 times anything Yugi had ever gotten.

"Hey!" He yelled, jumping up from his bed. Yugi angrily marched over to Yami and stared at him. He could see the glazed over look in Yami's eyes and the determined look on his face so he knew that he had no choice. It would probably cost him to be killed, but he couldn't think of any way he would be able to pry Yami away from that thing. With a sigh, Yugi leaned over and pressed the switch button on the back of the PS2. The screen went blank and so did Yami's face. Slowly, he turned to look at him.

"What the hell was that?!" Yami asked, jumping up. Yugi gave out an 'eep' and leaped back, but then sprang on Yami, covering Yami's mouth with his hand and begging him to be quiet.

"Not so loud!" Yugi said with his hand still firmly clamped over Yami's mouth. Yami ripped Yugi's hand off his mouth and looked him dead in the eyes before hissing:

"You shut off the damn game!"

Yugi sighed. "It's too early…" he said, glancing at the clock. It read a taunting 6:30 am. "How long have you been playing that thing?"

Yami shrugged. "Not long." Sighing, Yugi decided he might as well get dressed. He went to his closet and pulled out his clothes for the day. He was about to put them on when he remembered that there was another person in the room. He glanced at Yami uneasily. The boy was just staring at the empty screen with hopeful eyes. Sighing, Yugi picked up his clothes and walked into his bathroom of his bedroom. After several minutes, Yugi emerged from his bathroom fully dressed.

"What's the motive of you being up so early?"

Yugi turned to see Yami watching him, his head tilted. Yugi could see the small white teeth poking from behind Yami's upper lip. He grimaced.

"School." Yugi said. He picked up a large black backpack from the ground and began to stuff books in it. "You'll have to stay here while I'm away. I'll head to the store after school and pick you up some clothes."

"What? Did you not remember what I told you yesterday?" Yami said, glaring at the small boy.

"Well, you can't go to school with me. It's hard enough how am I going to explain that a stranger is living with me."

Yami was silent, frustrated all ready about living here with the one of the things he despises most.

"Look…" Yugi said. "Just stay here. I'll be fine, okay?"

Yami almost smirked. "It's not you I'm worried about…" He muttered with a glare.

Yami still seemed to be still a bit apprehensive, but Yugi figured that he would calm down after he left.

"Here." Yugi said, walking toward him. He flicked on the switch to the monitor and the screen sprang back to life. Yami just raised an eyebrow as he stared at the screen.

"You can continue playing the game. I'll be home around 5." Yugi called. Yami grunted in reply. Yugi snickered and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

As he walked down the hall, Yugi found himself amazed at how well he himself was handling the current situation. Normal people would be all in a tizzy, but Yugi somehow managed to keep his cool. He had half expected himself to collapse in fright.

--------

Yami's POV

My mouth hung open as I watched one of the competitors fight each other. Somehow the boy had managed to get this "tournament" thing shoved into this thing called a…"Playstation 2" is it? It was by far the most amazing thing I had seen. The character on the box would move and fight whenever I would press the circular symbols on this "controller". This discovery soon led me to realize that this wassomething modern kids call a video game, a game where you try to keep your life up as long as possible and get points for it.

When I finally got through the last battle a large box popped up on the screen reading **HIGH SCORE!** Below it were 5 names followed by numbers. The name and number on the top was highest and the numbers got small the farther down the list you went. Every name on the screen was the name _'Yugi'_. Above the highest score there was a blank box, which I soon realized I should put my name in. I scanned the letters on the board and experimentally pressed on the _y_ button. On the blank there popped up a _Y_. Next I pressed the following letters and entered my name. On the blank there was the name _Yami_. I clicked the okay button with the symbol 'x' and pressed the switch behind this contraption as the screen dark. I growled impatiently and sat on Yugi's bed, already bored as hell. The 21st century was all ready too complex for me and I don't care for technology it had to offer.

----------

Surprisingly, Yugi had missed the bus again. The trees swayed around him as the nippy end-of-the-fall wind shook their golden red leaves from their branches. A few leaves fell on Yugi's shoulders and head. He brushed them off lazily and continued to walk. The sun hand just completely emerged from its slumber and was now casting a golden morning light on Domino's park. The boulevard that Yugi walked down was deserted, expect for the occasional squirrel.

Suddenly, Yugi could feel and hear loud, quick footsteps approaching him and a hasty voice shatter the early morning silence.

"Hey, Yugi, wait up!"

Yugi spun around the see Jounouchi come running up to him. Yugi turned around. After a few moments a firm hand landed on his shoulder.

"What's the matter? Why didn't ya wait?"

Yugi sighed tiredly and looked over his shoulder to see Jou's towering form looming over him. "Sorry, Jou."

"Um, listen Yugi." Jou said, rubbing his head, "I was wondering if you could help me study for the math quiz on Friday. I can't afford getting any more D's, you know?"

Yugi smiled. "Sure. You need it."

"Yeah, I sure do." Jou said, rubbing his neck as he laughed.

And so it continued this way the whole walk to school, Yugi and Jou talking and laughing together.

---------

I sighed, skimming through one of Yugi's…"manga" books as it said on the back. Another useless attempt at escaping boredom was now lying on the floor beside all the others. The large square contraption beside me read the numbers 4:45. Earlier I had discovered that this thing told time. Then I remembered that Yugi said he would be home by 5. That meant that I only had 15 more minutes left before Yugi returned home with some clothes for me. I was now wearing a pair of sweat pants and a large sweatshirt I had found in Yugi's drawers. They were the only things big enough for me to fit into.

This was degrading for me. Living with a human, protecting him for the sake of my life? Pitiful. The only obstacle in my way from killing this chosen one was that he was the key and cannot be harmed or killed. Humans are disgraceful beings that need to be destroyed not protected. Besides…not once was I my pleas for help took into consideration as they murdered the only two people that I loved from my life.

I growled as I got up off the bed for the first time in 3 hours. I could feel my joints give a little crack. I sighed as I moved about to rid myself of the stiffness that had conquered my body.

After I was nice and loose I began to pick up the books scattered across the floor just to ease the boredom. Suddenly, my ears picked up the sound of…purring? I looked at the open window, and my eye twitched as the black and white furred creature jumped into the bedroom and approached me. I wasn't fond of cats that much. They are so annoying. Killing it was out of the question. I can't think of an excuse to explain why there was blood on the floor if I did.

I flinched as the creature rubbed against me. I pushed the cat away from me but it came right back. "Go away!" I shouted as I bared my fangs. But it only looked at me, clueless at the treat. I was beginning to grow agitated more and more by the sight of this thing. I took the creature by the tail and within seconds, it was thrown out of the window.

"Stupid animal…" I muttered.

---------

Yugi sprinted home, his backpack thumping against his back, the large white sack trailing along behind me on its handles, which he held. It was almost 5 and didn't' want to be late. Who knew what Yami would do if he was late?

Yugi dashed into his house, discarding his backpack by the fridge. "Grandpa?" He called out. He _still_ wasn't home?

"Yugi?"

An 'eeek' escaped Yugi's mouth. He quickly turned to see Jou at the door. "Jou! What are you doing here?" Yugi asked nervously.

"Umm, you said to come by over after school so we could study, remember?"

Yugi cursed to himself. He forgot.

He gasps. Yami! "Oh, yeah, just sit down and…I'll be right back."

Yugi dashed up the stairs and saw that his bedroom door was open. Sheer panic rushed through his veins and he slowly walked forward. "Oh, no…"

Meanwhile, Jou was sitting on the couch in the living room, unpacking his homework and textbooks. Suddenly, Yami walked out of the kitchen after curiously raiding the fridge and suspiciously glared at the messy blonde haired-boy that was sitting on the couch. A sheer lust of slaughter filled his eyes. Jou could hear footsteps approaching behind him. He quickly turned to see the young man that looked a lot like Yugi. There was a short yelp from the blonde followed by, "Who the hell are you!?"

Yugi heard the shouting from the living room. That could only have meant that Jou has met his "room mate". As he ran into the living room, the sight that greeted him was quite hilarious to be honest. The proud and frightening Yami standing there just staring at the defensive blonde with an eyebrow raised while Jou was waving a baseball bat about.

"Jou!" Yugi shouted. "Don't hurt him."

Jou spun around to see his best friend standing in the doorway, a strange look on his face.

"Who is this, Yugi?" Jou asked, pointing the tip of the bat at Yami.

Yami glared angrily at Jou on the account of the bat being in his face. He snatched the bat from Jou's hands and broke it in half like it was nothing but a toothpick.

"Umm...he's a exchange student. It's a homework assignment. He has to stay with me for a while."

"Huh?" Jou asked, looking thoroughly puzzled.

"Yeah." Yugi said with a grin.

"Well…okay…huh...he looks a lot like you. Weird." Jou laughed. Yami's crimson eyes narrowed in anger at the blonde. _Weird?_

He held out a hand to Yami. "Sorry about that, pal. Hey, I'm Jounouchi." Yami stared at it for a minute before glancing at Yugi. He then looked at Jou's hand.

"I don't ever recall me being your…'pal'." Yami snarled, refusing the friendly handshake. "You're just very fortunate that you're body is still intact."

"What the hell is your problem?!" Jou shouted, clinching his fist.

"Well, I better go get him suited." Yugi nervously said, pushing the annoyed Yami away from his angry friend. Jou gave one last leery look as Yami and Yugi walked out of the room. For some reason he got a strange and eerie feeling when Yami entered the room. Something abnormal…

"Whoa, that was close." Yugi said, collapsing on the bed.

"What is he doing here?" Yami growled.

"He's a good friend of mine. He came over for tutoring, that's all. The death treat wasn't necessary."

"You don't understand. I thought he was…what's that?" Yami asked, pointing to the sack in Yugi's hand.

"Oh, they're your clothes." Yugi said. He dumped the contents of the sack on the bed and spread them out. There were 5 pairs of blue jeans, 6 pairs of black jeans, 4 black t-shirts and 2 sweat shirts, one a navy-blue, one red and one black, a black and red colored jersey and a package of underwear.

"I wasn't sure about the sizes, but they should fit." Yugi said, studying the clothes. He watched and Yami picked up an outfit and went into the bathroom to put them on. There were a few yelps and curses. Finally, Yami emerged in blue jeans and black shirt. Yugi felt his stomach do a little flip-flop. Yami looked…hot, perhaps? Yami gave Yugi a small nervous smirk and pulled the navy-blue sweatshirt over his head. When his head reappeared through the hole he rolled his eyes at Yugi.

"They fit fine," he said.

"Good." Yugi said, looking away to avoid an unwanted feeling. Already? He barely knew Yami.

Yami watched as Yugi avoid his gaze. He could sense a new feeling in the room. Anxiety perhaps?

"Well, I'm going to check on Jou…" Yugi timidly whispered as he left the room. Yami was left confused at Yugi's sudden change of attitude.

Yugi made is way down the stairs and into the spacious living room where Jou sat watching television. "Jou, ready to study now?"

"Yugi!" Jou nervously shouted as he shot up from the couch and stood in front of the television. "Um, let's study somewhere else, okay?" Jou gently tried to pull Yugi out of the living room.

"Right here is fine. What's the matter with…" Yugi was silenced by the familiar sound of the news from the TV. Jou sadly watched, unable to keep Yugi's attention away from the breaking news.

"Yugi…" Jou deeply sighed.

Yugi continued to stare at the screen as he grabbed the remote from the table in front of him and increased the volume.

"_The city of Domino was come to a horrified halt after the discovery of the body of 75-year-old Sugoroku Motou was found on the pavement outside the Domino Science Lab..._"Yugi's amethyst eyes widened with shock.

"_Investigators say he was pushed out of the 12th floor of this building being a possible homicide. Others say it could have also been suicide. More of this investigation is shrouded in mystery and the motive of this terrible crime is unclear. No finger prints were found--"_

The television fell silent and went black as Jou grabbed the remote. "Yugi...I'm sorry." He sorrowfully whispered.

Yugi was silent for a while, his shocked blank violet orbs in a daze. Why did this happen? How could someone you cherish the most, be taken away from you so easily? How can the heart heal after being inflicted with the same pain twice?

**To Be Continued…**

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable. I had a hard time writing it with the writer's block and all. I'm not satisfied with this one either. Thank you for reviewing and tell me what you think of it. Until the next update, see you later. **


	7. Protection from Darkness:06

The Challenge of Life or Death

by GothicGlamour

**Warning:**_ This fic contains yaoi, vampires, werewolves, blood, gore (And probably lemons in the future) and all things Godly. If you feel uncomfortable or easily offended in any way reading this story, please DO NOT READ!_

_--------_

Protection from Darkness: 06

It was a cold dark night as Yugi quietly sat on one of the swings in the park. It was the same swings where he and his grandfather played together when he was a young boy. His soft tearing eyes gazed at the ground below him, sadly dwelling on the memories he could hardly remember. He gently rocked himself back and forth on the swing as the cold night wind blew through his dark jacket. Back when he was a child, his grandfather would spend time with him on this very swing if he weren't too busy. He thought about the words he said to him on that day…

-------

(Flashback)

"_Wee! Push me higher, grandpa!" Yugi cheered happily on the swing. Sugoroku smiled at his grandson as he pushed him higher into the air. "Wee!" Yugi cheered again. "I can almost touch the sky! Higher, Grandpa, higher!"_

_Sugoroku chuckled. "I doubt you can go any higher, unless you can fly up there." Yugi stopped the motion of the swing to look at his tired grandfather._

"_I wish I could…just to see them again." Yugi sadly spoke._

_The old man nods. He brings Yugi into his arms and sits down on the swing._

_Yugi frowns. "Why did Mommy and Daddy leave me to go stay in the sky? Don't they love me?" He began to cry._

"_Yugi…of course they love you. You were their pride and joy." Sugoroku smiled._

_Yugi sadly looked up into the morning sky. "I miss them, Grandpa…"_

"_I'm sure they miss you too. But you must always remember…as long as you keep their love and care in your heart, then they're never really gone. Your mother and father will always live inside your heart." Sugoroku smiled as he looked up into the sky with Yugi. "They're always watching you…and they'll always be there for you."_

_Yugi wiped the tears from his violet orbs and he looked at his grandfather. "You'll never leave me. Right, Grandpa?"_

"_Of course not. I'll always be there for you. I'll never leave your side. I promise." Sugoroku chuckled as he tickled little Yugi. _

---------

Yugi shuts his eyes tight and began to cry harder. Those words…those words bring nothing but pain now. He tightly clinched his fists as tears of anger fell from his cheeks.Was it murder? Or was it really suicide? He would never take his own life and leave him...would he? His grandfather said that he'd always be there for him, that he'd never leave him. He felt that they were nothing but lies. He felt a rage of frustration and anger fill his heart. Sadness was now battered into his soul.

"You said that you'd always be there for me!" Yugi cried and shouted into the quiet night sky. "But you lied to me…was it really my fault?" He fell to his knees and then on all fours. "You're not here…why? Did I do something wrong?" He cried. "I need you Grandpa…you left me too soon…"

Yugi arose from the ground. Despite of what he was feeling now, he knew he had to get home. He left the house without Yami knowing. He began the long walk through the park; the road was brightly lit with the light of the lampposts. A light breeze blew, followed by the distant sounds of dragging paper on the pavement and the crinkling sounds of airborne plastic bags. The light breeze turned into a cold gust of wind as dark clouds concealed the moon in its darkness.

"That's weird…" Yugi muttered to himself slightly frightened by the lack of activity around.

The light of the lampposts near him suddenly began to flicker; he jumped and looked at the dying lights.

"It's…probably just a power outage." he told himself and continued walking, but soon all the lights of the lamps went dead and darkness surrounded his every move. He looked from lamp to lamp puzzled and frightened. Despite this he kept walking.

"W-what's going on?" Yugi thought as his heart began to race. He looked around, no one was there, and it was pitch black. Something is wrong…

The cold wind began to blow, numbing his hands and face. He gasped as he could hear a faint chuckle that surrounded him. "Who's there?" Yugi whimpered.

"_Yugi_…" the voice whispered. Yugi panicked as the voice continued to whisper his name. "S-stop it…" He said frightened as he started to run through the darkened park. Not knowing where he was going he stopped and leaned against a tree to catch his breath.

A shadowed figure crept silently towards the boy, not a sound of approaching footsteps. Yugi felt someone was watching him, following him. The thought made him very nervous. He felt a chill run down his spine and saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked and saw no one there. With a sigh he turned back around to see a dark figure in front of him. Startled, Yugi jumped.

"The key…" said the figure in a whispering voice that made Yugi shiver slightly.

"W-what do you want?" He replied. Yugi looked carefully at the stranger. He was shrouded in a cloak of darkness.

"Well…umm… bye." Yugi mumbled passing the figure but was quickly stopped by a harsh grip catching his wrist. Yugi yelped as he felt the cold touch of the stranger.

"You cannot escape your death…" The figure smirked. Yugi eyes broaden, capturing the white glint of the fangs.

"Let me go!" Yugi yelled frightened.

"Your blood is tainted with the Eye of Lucifer. You must die…"

"What are you talking about? Let me go!" Yugi screamed.

Without warning, a figure jumped out of the darkness and kicked the stranger away. Yugi was thrown to the ground by the force of the push.

Yami quickly stood after knocking the attacker away from Yugi. "I suggest you quickly leave before I rip your neck..." Yami growled.

He chuckled. "Why are you protecting the likes of a pathetic human? You're filthy." The shrouded figure growled. Greatly angered by his comment, Yami snarled and began to circle around the stranger, a sadistic hunger shone in his deep crimson eyes also shone with bloodlust and challenge. He glared. "You have his foul scent all over you..." Yami said.

The stranger smirked. "There's no use protecting that boy...he will eventually come for him...and when that happens, everything will be to his will."

"Let that bastard come. And I'll kill you where you stand.." Yami growled.

"Then what are you waiting for?" The figure began to demean him. The Yami darkly growled, drooling and teeth bared. The stranger hissed at the fierce werewolf as it swiftly charges towards him.

Yugi watched the bloody duel horrified. Globs of blood splattered over the ground, followed by the growls and the sounds of gnashing teeth and swiping claws. The Yami snarled as he swiftly dodged every attack thrown at him and quickly leaped into the air and pounced on top of the stranger knocking him down. He held him still to keep him from struggling, as it quickly sank his razor claws into the flesh of the man's neck easily tearing the muscle. And in an instant, the man's body vanished into nothing but dust. Yugi stared at Yami, aghast as he turned towards his direction.

He glared at the small marooned haired boy, blood dripping from his hands. Despite the fact that he was frightened, Yugi couldn't stop staring into those crimson eyes. The clouds slowly parted from above and the light of the moon began to chase away the darkness, revealing Yami standing triumphently.

Yami took in short panting breaths, somewhat tired from the gruesome battle. He had a few gashes and cuts on his arms, neck and face. He groaned and fell to his knees, weak from massive blood lost.

"You're hurt badly." Yugi he said as he kneeled next to him. Yami growled and pushed Yugi away, refusing his help.

"Don't touch me!" Yami harshly growled. "_Don't_…come near me." His eyes narrowed, intimidating the small teen.

Yugi dejectedly backed away. "I…was just trying to help you…"

Yami gradually stood and stared at the faint glow through Yugi's shirt. "Damn it…we have to leave now. It's not safe here." Yami solemnly spoke as they began the journey through the darkness of the park, leaving Yugi confused about the whole situation.

Glowing eyes in the shadows observed as they departed. There was a slight chuckle in the voice as he said, "How interesting…"

--------

Yugi quietly let himself inside the dark and silent house along side with Yami. The walk home was very awkward and quiet. This was the first time he has seen Yami act this furouciously and the first time he has ever seen something that should have been in some horror flick out of a movie. But this was real. It was hard to believe it was real…

Yugi watched as Yami quietly started up the stairs. After gathering his thoughts he finally gathered the courage to speak, "Yami…?"

Yami stopped dead in his tracks, hearing his name called out from the timid boy behind him. "What?" He harshly asked.

"About tonight. I--"

"You're an idiot!" Yami turned to shout at him. Yugi flinched at the volume of his voice. "I warned you! Did I not tell you that our lives are at stake! Are you really _that_ ignorant of a fool?!"

Yugi's clouding orbs stared at the carpeted floor below him. He was right. It was a poor decision to make. But did he have to be so distant about it? "I…I'm sorry…I just needed to be alone. My grandfather, he's...he's dead…" Yugi softly sobbed. Yami softly growled as he towered over him. "Is that your sorry ass excuse?"

Yugi froze at his cruel remark. He raised his head from the floor and stared into Yami's cold eyes, not showing one bit of remorse. "Your grandfather's death doesn't change a damn thing. He's dead and I'm sure that old bastard got what was coming. You're lucky that I found you in time. If I hadn't caught your scent I'm sure you would have joined him where he is now." He coldly glared at the tearing boy, not caring about being the cause of his grandfather's death. "One loss doesn't mean anything compared what will be unleashed if you are captured."

"Shut up!" Yugi shouted. "My grandfather was everything! He was the only thing I had left and he was taken away from me! But how could a being with no soul, a demon with no heart possibly understand that?"

Yami growled. He didn't like to be challenged, especially by a human. Yugi gasped as Yami lunged toward him, cornering him tightly against the wall. Yami's arms were leaning against on each side of Yugi on the wall. He began to feel unease as Yami brought his red glowing eyes to meet the nervous violet orbs of Yugi. "I know more than you could possibly ever know. It was your kind that forced me to be who I am today. I don't give a damn about your well being, but that isn't up to me. So I advise you to watch your tongue around me, before it is ripped out." He solemnly spoke.

Yugi started to feel a little awkward due to the closeness of Yami against him. "And now because of your foolish decision, you could be in more danger." He said as he turned away from Yugi.

"From what?"

Yami paused for a moment and then quietly spoke. "A being that is neither living nor dead. Some were human that died in mortal form and risen again as creatures of the night."

"You mean…a vampire?"

Yami was silent and slightly nodded.

"But I don't understand. What would a vampire want with me?"

"Beside the fact to feed, that vampire wanted you because you're the key to bringing everlasting darkness on earth and ending the existence of life and I cannot have that."

"So then it's taken care of, right? You killed the vampire that was after me."

"Wrong. That was but one vampire. The insignia draws every vampire to you, because it was created by his blood; the blood of a vampire. It calls to them ever so often so it's impossible to hide; they are always looking for you, searching for you, drawn to it. The Eye of Lucifer wants you to be found. But until the rise of the red moon is over, you cannot be sacrificed or we all will cease to exist. The only reason I care is that the extinction of life means the extinction of me."

Yugi was deep in thought. How can all this be possible? How did a 15-year-old boy become the solution to the destruction of existence? First his grandfather's death and now this…he hoped this was all a nightmare and he would wake up and everything would be like the way it was before he met Yami, but for some reason…he couldn't lie to himself. Unfortunately, this was reality…

'_I wish this was a nightmare…'_ Yugi thought to himself.

"It's only a matter of time he finds you…" Yami said quietly. Yugi glanced at the young man and was astonished. His eyes seemed to be filled with human emotion, the feeling of sadness and pain. Yugi could feel it in the room. Is it possible that he does have a heart?

"Until who finds me?" Yugi asked.

"By the strength of the glow on the insignia, he's close, which is why I must attend your school in order to watch over you." Yami said, ignoring Yugi's question.

"What? You can't. It's too much trouble and attention. You can't control your temper and not to meantion your bloodlust when your angry."

"You have no choice! It's our lives on the line and your death will be painful. At least you have a fighting chance when I'm around."

Yugi let out an aggravated sigh. He was right. Yugi just hoped everything would turn out all right. "You can attend school with me. Just try not to loose your temper and act like a normal teenager if you can…"

"I'll try. How hard can it be?" Yami smirked.

----------

Yugi shut the door to his locker and turned to see Yami shuffling his books about. Yugi watched as Yami's World History book fell to the ground. It fell with a loud smacking sound that caused many eyes to turn and look at them. Yami sort of growled and bent down to pick it up.

"I don't know why I suggested this. People here are so jumpy," Yami said casting a look at a freshmen girl walking by. She made a wide swerve to avoid getting too close to him. Yugi couldn't blame her. Yami's teeth had disappeared after the night they met, but he was still strange looking. The fact that his features mimicked Yugi's already drew enough attention.

"It's okay. Just be cool." Yugi whispered to his irritated look alike.

Suddenly, a loud bell shrieked through the school, signaling all students to go to their first class of the day. Yami has been to school, but nothing like this. Yugi sighed and turned to his right and headed toward his first class. Behind him he could hear Yami growling at people and shoving them aside. Yugi sighed, looking up at the numbers above the classrooms.

"246…247…248…yes, 249."

Yugi opened to door and walked in, followed by Yami. He turned to Yami to see his face tilted slightly to the side as he observed the class. Some girls were crowded in a corner, gossiping with one another. In another corner were a bunch of guys whispering and looking at the girls' bottoms. This was just disgusting for Yami. Being surrounded by human beings was what he hated most. His lust to kill was beginning to rise…

"I don't know how I let you talk me into this. Being around degrading creatures is the last thing I need." Yami whispered a growl to Yugi.

"Just calm down and don't lose your temper. My friends are nice people." Yugi smiled and whispered back to the angry wolf.

"There is no such thing as a 'nice human being'." Yami growled.

Away from everyone else in a separate corner was a small group of three people crowded around two desks. Yugi spotted one head immediately. It was Anzu Mazaki. She was one of the nicer girls of his grade, always talking about how it was important to be nice to everyone though that can get annoying after a few hundred times. Her eyebrows were sort of scrunched together as she watched the other two people who were busy doing something on the desk. One head was blonde while the other was brown. The blonde head sort of sat up, in doing so revealing its face. It was Jou. He grinned at the brown head.

"Looks like I won again Honda. Let's see ya beat dat!" Jou said laughing.

The brown head shot up and was now standing. It was Honda Hiroto. He didn't look happy.

"You cheated!" Honda said glaring at Jou. "You cheated and I want a rematch!"

"I won fair an' square, Honda! Face it!"

Yami raised an eyebrow at them. "What are they doing?" he asked.

"I dunno." Yugi said. Suddenly, Anzu looked up from the two boys in front of her and spotted Yugi. She waved him over enthusiastically. Yami, however, was far less joyful about going over. However, Yugi took the invitation in stride, walking over. He glanced back to Yami, telling him to follow through his eyes. Yami slowly followed, cautious of the people in the room.

"Hey Yugi!" said Anzu. "Ready for a new week?"

"I guess so…" Yugi quietly said. Seeing his friends, except Jou, didn't hear the news of his grandfather yet he felt that telling the dreadful news would get everyone down and he didn't want that. He didn't want everyone to feel what he was feeling. Yami was just eyeing Jou and Honda carefully. He didn't need to worry. Jou leaped up and placed and arm around Yugi's neck, grinning.

"You just missed it, Yug!" Jou said happily. "I killed Honda. Bam! He didn't know what hit him!"

"Luck of the draw. It won't happen again." Honda said with a scowl.

"Not da luck of da draw." Jou said, "Just my mad skills." Honda couldn't help but grin.

"Mad skills? The only 'mad skills' you have is at eating 10 slices of pizza in under 3 minutes." Honda then laughed.

"Duel monsters, right?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." said Anzu. "They're both really good."

"Hey, Yugi, who's the clone?" asked Honda, eyeing Yami. Jou on the other hand wasn't happy to see Yami remembering their last encounter.

"Err, this is Yami, an exchange student." Yugi said nervously. "He's staying with me."

Honda and Anzu cocked their heads to the side for a moment. "You ever noticed he looks just like you?" Honda asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, weird, huh?"

"Well, nice to meet you." said Honda. He jumped up and offered Yami his hand. Yami stared at it for a moment with a cold glare and then glanced over to Yugi whose eyes begged him to be nice. Yami growled in defeat and then took the hand shake. Honda shook Yami's hand with a grin.

"Say Yugi, you hear about dat new teen club on Sunset?" Jou asked.

"Yeah, I heard of it. Why?" Yugi said.

"Well, we were going to check it out on Friday. Wanna come?"

Yami gave Jou an angry look. He wasn't a fan of Jou and didn't want Yugi out by himself anyway. It was dangerous and too risky. "If Yugi's going, I'm coming too." Yami angrily spoke out suddenly. Yugi mentally slapped his face. 'Yami, watch your temper.' Yugi thought.

Jou caught the angry look on Yami's face. "Look, Yami, I'm sorry about us getting off on the wrong foot last time we met. But you don't have to worry about Yugi. He'll be with me so you got nothin' to worry about."

Yami eyes narrowed. _Worry about him?_ What's that supposed to mean? "I could care less. It's just that…"

"Whateva…you could come too if you're worried about him. And I'm sure that you could kill me if something did happen to him anyways." Jou chuckled.

Yami gave a smug look and crossed his arms. "Of course I could…"

"So, will the two of ya come?" Jou asked.

Yugi shrugged. "Sure."

The bell rang again for them to take their seats. Everyone around them scrambled to get to their seats, not wanting to start of the week with a detention.

"Friday at 10. See ya there!" Jou called to them over the sea of students.

Yugi quickly made his way to the nearest pair of open seats. He sat in a chair by the window while Yami sat beside him to his right. As the class settled down a large man sort of waddled into the room. He was dressed in baggy blue jeans and a coffee colored sweater.

"Good morning class!" said the man.

"Good morning Akira-sensei!" called the class.

"Open your books to page 486. We have to finish the chapters on the World War." The teacher said.

------------

Yami's POV

I staggered after Yugi down the hallway, my mind completely smashed. I cannot explain learning about stuff that I haven't even remembered in 50 years. It's brutal. Akira-sensei decided to 'discover my boundaries' and question me on the basics of the World War. Too bad I didn't remember a damn thing. The idea of humans killing each other in a pointless feud is asinine. Now he's assigned me to do a 4-page essay on it to 'get me up to speed.' The rest of the day hadn't been any better. Geometry was brutal and Chemistry…well, don't ask.

"I'm sure tomorrow will be better." Yugi said with a nervous grin. "Thanks for not losing your temper, especially when meeting Jou again. I can sense you two can't get along very well."

"Whatever." I said with a snarl as I reached my new metal box that was called a locker. I opened it roughly and yanked out the books I would need. "I don't trust that boy."

"Jou doesn't mean any harm. He's a good friend. Well, we're going to that teen club on Friday." Yugi said as he shut his own locker and waited for me. "That's something to look forward to."

"What's a…'club'?" I asked as I shut the door to the locker and followed Yugi out of the school.

Yugi seemed to ponder how to put his explanation. I bent my head and watched him for a moment. The trees around us swayed as their golden leaves fell upon us. Seeing a leaf fall on Yugi I casually brushed a few from his hair without him knowing. It's not like I cared or anything. It was just annoying.

"It's a place where people can go and dance and usually drink alcohol. Only the one we're going to is a teen club so there's no alcohol. Probably just soda." Yugi said.

"Soda?" I asked. What in the name of hell was 'soda'?

Yugi slapped his forehead and groaned. I shrugged my shoulder and kept walking after him. And I thought I had a hard day.

**To Be Continued…**

**Sorry for the long wait everyone. A lot has been going on for me and stuff came up so I barely had time to think up this new chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please tell me what you think. I appreciate the reviews, favorites and author alerts. Thank you and I'll see you next update. **


	8. Taming the Beast:07

The Challenge of Life or Death

by GothicGlamour

**Warning:**_ This fic contains yaoi, vampires, werewolves, blood, gore (And probably lemons in the future) and all things Godly. If you feel uncomfortable or easily offended in any way reading this story, please DO NOT READ!_

**Summary: Yami is a cold-blooded 400-year-old bloodthirsty werewolf that must feast on the flesh of chosen ones every red moon. A chosen one's flesh has the ability to make a werewolf become stronger, which he needs to survive. But now, he finds this new chosen one to be far more difficult to get under his jaws. Slowly, he starts to grow an infatuation for the mortal. Yami thought it would be easy to stand the little one's blows of passion. Can he bring himself to eat the chosen one's flesh before the rise of the red moon is over? Obviously he's never received a kiss from Yugi Motou. _Please do not alter, steal, plagerize this story in any way. You will be reported!!!!!!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Yugioh! That belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Anyway, I hope you readers will enjoy this story!**

**-----------**

Taming the Beast: 07

Friday Night

Yugi was in his room rummaging through his drawers looking for something to wear. It was Friday night and he was supposed to go to that new club that Jou suggested yesterday. Yami impatiently lied on the bed, watching clothes flying left and right. He looked around Yugi's room in thought. If there's one thing he knew about this human, he sure was disorganized.

Yami had no wish to go to this 'club'. If he remembered correctly, it was a place where humans came to dance and drink. The thought of being in the same place filled with humans greatly annoyed him, but he reluctantly had to protect Yugi and that means keeping a constant eye on him. Yami glared at the thought. He began to find this more and more frustrating.

Yugi finally gathered the clothes he wanted to wear. He took a quick glance over to Yami and noticed his attitude wasn't so enthusiastic. He sighed. He knew Yami didn't wish to be involved in human activities. Yugi thought that maybe if they go to the club together he can help Yami loosen a bit up and actually have fun. He started to doubt the thought that it may work but it never hurt to try.

"Umm...Yami...shouldn't you be getting ready? Its almost 10." Yugi quietly spoke.

"What I'm wearing now is fine." Yami glared. Yugi softly bit his lip. He noticed Yami was wearing a tight black shirt with black torn jeans to match. The leather collar around his neck and punk bracelets made him look even more...hot? Yugi slightly blushed.

The confused demon looked back. "What?" He quietly growled.

Yugi quickly put his head down, coming out of his daze. "N-nothing. We s-should hurry." He ran out of the room.

Yami wondered why Yugi was acting so strangely. "Hm..." he shrugged.

----------

The walk to the night club was quiet and awkward for Yugi. 'I hope tonight goes well.' He thought. After all that happened, he just wanted to have fun and be a normal teenager, despite what he was.

After 20 minutes of a awkward silence, they finally reached the night club. The sidewalk was filled with teens outside of the club, the crowded line seemed to go on forever. You could hear the booming music leaking through the large building with a neon sign that said 'Club Sunset'. Yugi began to look for his friends through the thick crowd, hoping to at least see some sign of Jou. While Yami tagged along, hissing at random people that bumped into him or even lightly touched him. He had barely started looking to the middle of the line when someone began frantically shouting his name, turning to see a random head of a short brunette hair pouncing through the crowds at the very front of the line.

"Yuuuuugiiiiiiiiii!!!" Anzu shouted with such enthusiasm. Waving her hand around in the air. Yugi smiled and ran over to his awaiting friends. Yami took his time and walked over. He was far less joyful of going over.

"Yugi!!! Yuuugiii!!! Over here!" Anzu continued to shout. Jou stopped covering his ears and glared at the yelling brunette with annoyance. "Damn, I think he heard you!"

Yugi smiled at his friends. "Hi guys. Sorry we're late."

"If we waited another 30 minutes we would have left inside without you, Yug." Honda said.

Jou noticed the less enthusiastic Yami behind him and got a sly look on his face. "What, did Mr. Sunshine slow you down?" he teased.

Yami shot a glare at Jou. "Kiss my ass."

"What was that?!" Jou shouted, clinching his fist. Yugi nervously got between the two and laughed. Anzu smiled. "Now, now you two. We're here to have fun so let's not fight, okay?"

Jou and Yami both stared at Anzu. Her happy-go-lucky attitude always seemed to creep them out. "Is she always this happy?" Yami whispered to Yugi.

"Yeah..." Yugi nodded.

--------

Yugi and his friends entered the noisy night club. He looked around him through the flashing and constantly changing lights in the darkness. The music was not only thumping in his ears, but his body as well. Crowds around him danced and socialized. The club was huge with several floors so it was bound to be crowded. Yami's crimson eyes scanned the room tediously as the night club's flashing neon lights passed over him. He sighed, seeing nothing of interest. He heard about these night clubs, but never really was interested in seeing one for himself. So many mortals in one place.

"Isn't this fun?!" Anzu cheered, already swaying her hips to the beat of the music. Honda looked around and noticed a beautiful blonde girl looking his way, her slim hips doing all the talking for her. He grinned raising an eyebrow. "Umm...you guys go ahead. I'll meet you later." And with that, he left to the dance floor with the stranger.

"Looks like Honda found someone already" Yugi said watching them dance. The gang made their way through the dancing crowd to the 'bar'. Yami awkwardly sat on a barstool. Yugi couldn't help but giggle, watching Yami struggle with something as easy as a barstool.

Yugi began to sip his soda that he ordered from the bartender. He looked over to see Yami staring at the drink in wonder and curiosity. Yugi remembered that Yami never tried soda before. He smiled. "You want to try it?" Yugi said giving Yami his drink.

Yami stared at it for a while, hesitant to try something new. He took the glass to his lips and began to sip the fizzy drink. His eyes slightly filled with amazement. _This was actually quite good._

Yugi watched as Yami began to chug the drink and quickly took it away from him. Yami hissed. "What was that for?!"

"Let's dance." Yugi asked shyly. Yami slightly recoiled from the sudden question. _Dance? With him?_ He had more interest in finishing the fizzy drink. The fact is that Yami never danced with anyone, let alone a human.

He started at Yugi, wondering why he would ask him of all people. Anzu stopped sipping her cola lime ice. "C'mon, Yami. Are you that too uptight to have a little fun?" she teased.

Yami growled and stared back at Yugi. "Fine..." he muttered. Yugi smiled and took his arm, leading him to the flashing lights of the crowded dance floor. Jou coughed something that sounded suspiciously like 'whipped', only earning him a glare from Anzu.

----------

Yugi led Yami to the middle of the dance floor when a new song started to play. Yugi turned to Yami once they'd reached a relatively clear space and began dancing. Yami stood and watched as Yugi danced to the music letting it flow. His every move so perfectly matched to the beat of the music. For some reason, Yami couldn't turn his eyes away from him. He didn't know what kind of force led him to continue watching...he just couldn't look away.

Yami's POV

Why I continue to look at this small human was beyond my understanding. His body surrounded by an angelic glow as I feel my own body becoming in a state of bliss. It might have been the bright neon lights or the intoxicating sweet scent that began to surround this boy. I reached out of the daze once I felt a warm hand touch mine. He looked at me, urging me to dance with him and without knowing it, I reluctantly did so.

I don't understand why I find myself tamed in front of this mortal...

---------

The two danced to the song, and then the next one. Yugi was starting to get into it. Yami also seemed to be getting closer and closer. The next song after that was a fast moving dance track and Yugi pulled Yami closer to him. He didn't resist. I'm not doing anything wrong, he told himself. It's just dancing.

The two moved together as one, their hips barely touching, but every now and then, contact would be made and Yami felt jolts of anticipation course through his body. He looked down at the slightly shorter male and saw that his eyes were half lidded as he listened to the music, allowing the beat to take over.

After the third song, Yami started to feel weird. More like a feeling he hasn't felt since the murder of his parents. His heart began to beat faster and faster, feeling Yugi's small body against his. Yami was surprised to see Yugi so act this way for such a shy boy. He could feel his strong aura and that scent taking over his body. It was pure bliss and he never wanted it to end.

Yugi was in pure bliss as well as if his body had a mind of its own, letting his infatuation take hold of his judgement. He slightly shivered when he felt Yami's hand slide down his side and back up to his neck. He couldn't believe what Yami was doing and neither did he. Was Yami's cold heart finally melting away? He was definitely letting his guard down. This is what Yugi wanted.

Occasionally, they found themselves grinding against each other, until Yami couldn't take it anymore. He watched as Yugi turned around and looked into his clouded crimson eyes. They weren't filled with the same anger or sadness as before, but bliss...like they were human. Yami could not help staring longingly into those amethyst orbs. They filled his black heart with a feeling he hasn't felt since. A feeling he used to enjoy, but destroyed it many years ago. How could such a small human fill his heart with emotions he had lost forever?

Yugi brightly blushed as he moved towards Yami and gently locking his lips with the tamed beast. Yami was instantly surprised but could not fight back even if he tried. Deep down, a part of him wanted this. Was this really...love? Could this one kiss tame the vicious, cold beast inside?

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry for the long wait. I had a serious case of writer's block! I know this chapter sucks and was kinda fast...but please give your honest opinions about this one so that I can edit it to make it better! Thanks and see you next chapter! Please review!!!!**


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I came to apologize to you all for not updating in such a while. The reason is that I have a serious case of writer's block, but don't worry I am still cramming my brain for the next chapter. The other problem is that my parents are getting a divorce and my mother along with my younger sister are looking for a place to stay. Right now we're staying with a family member and dealing with a lot of tough changes and so much frustrating things we have to take care of. Its been affecting me mentally, I haven't been in the mood to do my usual activities. I'm very sorry. I didn't want you all to think I ditched this story. I really want to finish, but until I feel a lot better, I will start again as soon as I can! Please be patient! Thank you all for your reviews and comments! I really appreciate the support! Thank you very much!

Love,

GothicGlamour


End file.
